It's a Death Eater Life for Me
by Proud Whovian
Summary: Draco Malfoy has recently been made a Death Eater.But does he enjoy this new life? Not one bit! But it's either endure it,and fulfill the Dark Lord's wishes...or die.Set during HBP.


**Disclaimer: **I do not own Harry Potter! Everything belongs to our Queen, Joanna Kathleen Rowling .

_August 28__th 1997  
_

Draco didn't understand .

His father, Lucius and his 'dear' aunt, Bellatrix were performing the Cruciatus Curse on an innocent Muggle family, along with a couple of other Death Eaters .

They were situated not far off the quiet night-time motorway . Nott had blasted a random car nearby, which was then sent tumbling into a field . The Death Eaters had dragged a Muggle family of four out of the car, terrified as they were thrown to the ground and tortured .

Everyone had found it highly amusing, watching the Muggles slowly die from the excruciating pain of the curses being thrown at them . Everyone except Draco, and the family themselves, obviously .

Bellatrix cackled loudly as a girl, barely older than Draco, begged: '_Please! _Please, leave us, we -"

Her words were cut off by a flash of green light, and she fell to the ground, dead .

For the past five years, Draco had wished that bloody Granger dead, Colin Creevy dead . . . in short, Muggle-borns and Muggles alike . Anybody who he, as a Malfoy, considered to be of a lower class in society .

But he was just being childish then, wasn't he? He didn't _really _want Muggle-borns and Muggles dead, did he? Yet now, here he was, branded with the Dark Mark on his left forearm, Lord Voldemort's servant . . . it didn't make sense, did it?

Truthfully, though, Draco hated what he was getting himself into . His father enjoyed beating the crap out of Muggles, murdering them, torturing them into insanity, but Draco hated it .

Draco just didn't like it . He didn't enjoy going out with his fellow Death Eaters in the dead of night, hunting down innocent Muggles and tormenting them with the Unforgivable Curses to the death .

_Yes, they actually did this on a regular basis!_

Draco had dreamed about being a Death Eater for a long time now, ever since he could walk and talk, but the reality was definitely _not _what he had anticipated . When he asked himself what he _had _looked forward to, though, he didn't really know the answer . The whole idea of just . . . _being _a Death Eater was somehow exciting to him .

That ridiculous delusion was most likely planted into his head by his father . Was being a Death Eater exciting? In a way, yes . Was it enjoyable? Absolutely _ not ._

If he ever confided in his Father about his confusion, he would've beaten him to a pulp, regardless of the fact that he was his son .

"Draco!" His father barked from a few metres away . "You haven't taken part in our little er, _game_ ." He gave a very Malfoy-ish smirk .

"I'm very sorry, Father," Draco said automatically, in the very formal term he often used when conversing with his father .

"Well, _come _on, then!" Bellatrix snapped, glancing back at them briefly before turning back to her torturing of the Muggle mother .

Draco turned away from her wild eyes in disgust . "Alright," he mumbled weakly, walking over to join the group of Death Eaters, cornering the Muggle family, showing no mercy whatsoever .

Tearing his eyes from his trouser leg in a desperate attempt to distract himself from the horrific scene before him, he finally looked at the people lying on the grass .

There was the young girl he had seen being murdered, strewn across what he presumed was her father . Next to him was an eleven year old boy . All of their eyes were wide and somewhat glasslike . All that left now was the mother . She was covered in bruises, and her lip was bleeding . She was also sporting a black eye .

"Please, w-we . . . we mean you no h-harm . . ." She whispered hoarsely .

The Death Eaters guffawed . "Don't make me _laugh!" _Bellatrix spat . "Finish her off, Draco!"

"I –what?" Draco could hardly believe his ears .

"I said finish this _filthy, squirming piece of slime _off!" Bellatrix shrieked impatiently, her maddened black eyes shining .

"Draco, do as your aunt says," His father murmured .

Draco nodded stiffly . Anybody who had a brain knew not to get on his aunt's bad side . Then again, it was impossible to think that Bellatrix Lestrange had a good side .

Gulping slightly, his heart beating so hard he felt everyone in the vicinity could hear it, he pulled his wand out of his back pocket .

He pointed a shaking hand at the woman . Her eyes were full of fear .

Was this the facial expression he wanted to look at for the next ten years before he murdered another human being? Like it or not, it was going to be .

"Please," the woman whispered again . "Please . . . sweet boy, clever boy, d-don't kill me, I-"

"_Shut it!" _Bellatrix screeched . "_Crucio!" _

The woman screamed again, dropping to the floor, writhing around in agony . From Bellatrix's crazy-looking expression, she was going to continue .

"_No, _Bella!" Lucius yelled . "This is Draco's kill ."

Bellatrix turned around slowly, a grin beginning to form on her pale face . "Yes . . ." she said softly . "How could I have forgotten? Your first murder, Drakie ." Her tone was almost taunting .

Draco cast her a filthy look, trying to exterminate her cold words from his head .

_Your first murder, Drakie ._

Raising a shaking hand, he pointed his wand at the helpless woman .

"_Avada Kadavra!" _he shouted, regretting speaking the words the moment they left his lips .

But it was too late . A flash of bright green light, a scream, and the woman was dead .

Draco Malfoy had committed his first murder . And if the Dark Lord got his way – which, unfortunately, he usually did – it wouldn't be his last . . .


End file.
